Him or the Other?
by Lexbro95
Summary: Contest entry. Blossom likes Brick, but he might or might not know. A new boy comes to their school, this new boy might or might not like Blossom. Brick might or might not be jealous. Will Brick be able to win her back? If you have to flame go ahead.


**Me: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! (It'll be REALLY long!)**

**BTW, IT'S A BRICK AND BLOSSOM FANFIC!**

**Blossom's POV**

Why? Why did I have to have a crush on him? It's just not fair. Plus he'd never like me. We were best friends anyway. Why spoil our friendship? When the Rowdyruff Boys turned good, my sisters and I all became friends or more like competitors in Butch and Buttercup's eyes. Every time there was an opportunity for a challenge, they'd take it. Brick and I would always challenge each other as well. We'd always compete to see who could read Romeo and Juliet the fastest, or who would get a better mark on a math test.

He always made me feel special. I don't know why, he just did. If I was upset over something, a smile over his soft lips would make me smile. Of course someday I'd have to get over him. With girls swarming over him and his brothers, it was hopeless.

I've always had dreams, dreams about us being together. Oh if only dreams were real.

I was flying to Townsville High School alone. My sisters both caught the flu from the professor when he was working on his experiments in his lab. I was wearing a light pink tee with dark red jeans and white shoes with pink laces. My hair was in a high ponytail with my heart clip in the back and my red bow. It wasn't the same as the one I used to wear when I was five. My sister, Bubbles got one that was slightly smaller. "It'll look better smaller so you don't look like you have bunny ears." she said.

I got inside and saw the Rowdyruff Boys running for their lives towards me.

"Blossom…where's Buttercup?" Butch asked breathlessly.

"She's got the flu. Her and Bubbles both caught it." I said, "What's wrong?"

"Those girls are chasing us everywhere!" screamed Boomer, scared out of his wits.

"You got to help us!" begged Brick. I laughed. This happened every day. The girls at school would always cling on to the boys and Buttercup would chase them away.

"Alright." I giggled, "I'll help you guys."

"Oh thank you!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Oh Brickie!"

"Boomie!"

"Butchie!"

"Oh god her they come!" the boys ran behind Blossom.

"Girls!" the fan-girls stopped and looked at me.

"Like, what do you want Blossom?" asked a girly-girl, Mandy.

"Look, uh… the boys…um… have a deadly virus!" I lied. "And… it could kill you if you guys touch them!" I waved my arms around.

The girls gasped, "Oh my gawd really?" asked a girl, frightened.

I nodded, "And the only way it'll heal is to not stalk them for the rest of the year!"

"Ok, we'll stop." Mandy looked at the boys and said, "Get better honey!!" and she and the other fan-girls ran off.

The boys sighed, "Thanks Bloss, we owe you big time." said Butch.

"Ya, what would you like us to do for you?" asked Boomer.

I thought for a minute, "Well, you guys could come with me to get ice cream for me and my sisters."

"Aren't they sick?" asked Brick.

"So? If they find out I got ice cream with you guys and didn't save any for them they'll have a fit. Plus Butch, you'll have to deal with an angry Buttercup." I smirked.

"Um… of course! I'd love to get ice cream for you and your sisters!" he said nervously.

I laughed.

Butch had on a white tee with black baggy pants. His shoes were hunter green and his hair was in a cowlick.

Boomer was wearing a dark blue tee with dark blue jeans on. His wavy blond hair looked exactly like when he was five.

Brick wore a blood red tee and blue jeans, lighter then Boomer's with holes where the knees are. His long, red hair was in a low ponytail. Of course it looked good on him.

I did my best not to blush.

Just then, the school bell rang. "Well, we better head to class." said Brick. "What class do you have first?" he asked me.

"History." I said.

"Cool, I do too."

"Cool." I smiled. I heard kissing noises coming from Butch and Boomer just laughed. I noticed Brick blush and frown. I did the same.

"C'mon Bloss, let's go to class." he gave a final glare at his brothers and smiled at me. I smiled back. "So…" started Brick, trying to start a conversation, "How bad is it?"

"What?"

"The flu. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. But Buttercup is really enjoying it."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't have to go to school." we both share a laugh. We walk into class and take our seats. I sit right in the front while Brick sits one desk behind me to my right.

Our teacher, Mr. Keane, comes in and announces, "Class, we have two new students today. I would like you all to give them both a warm welcome." there was whispering going on around the class. The girls and boys assumed they were hot transfer students.

The door opened and two boys came in. One boy had brown, curly hair and hazel eyes. The other had anime blue hair with intense blue eyes. He wore glasses but he looked good with them. The girls in the class all gasped and giggled. I just stared.

"This is Kyle." Mr. Keane pointed to the boy with brown hair. "And this is Eli." He pointed to the other. Eli looked towards me and winked. I flushed and I felt some glaring eyes from the girls on me. For a second, I thought I saw Brick glaring at Eli. I shrugged it off. I felt my heart beat loudly in my chest, for Eli? But I can't, I don't even know him!

"Eli, why don't you talk about yourself?" said the teacher.

Eli nodded, "Hello class, I'm Eli Woodworth. I'm pleased to meet you all, especially you, Bloss." I jumped, my eyes widened. How did he know my nickname? I noticed Brick thought the same thing.

"And you Kyle?" asked Mr. Keane.

"Hi, my name is Kyle Marks. I hope I can make friends with all of you.

"Well, now that you introduced yourselves, you can each take a seat." I noticed there was an empty seat next to me. Uh oh…

Eli noticed the empty seat and took it. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt Bricks eyes fall on me and then at Eli. Was he jealous? Nah…

I looked at Eli and he smiled and winked at me again. I flushed a deep red.

After class, Brick met up with me and we walked to the cafeteria.

"That Eli kid is weird." said Brick, shaking his head. "I mean, how did he know your name?"

"I wonder…" I said.

"Hey, how are the two love birds?" came Butch's voice from in front of us. He and Boomer were waiting for us in front of the cafeteria. He had a smirk on his face. Damn Butch…

"Butch shut up!" Brick said; he and I were blushing like mad.

"What? Everyone knows you like Bl-" before Butch could finish his sentence; Boomer clasped his hands in front of Butch's mouth. "Mmhghhmph!"

We walked to the food area and I picked out some pizza with chocolate milk and a fruit salad. Brick got the same thing except with water instead. Butch and Boomer got pizza, chocolate milk and a piece of chocolate cake.

We talked about all sorts of things before a shadow passed over me. I looked up to see Eli and Kyle.

"Hello, may we sit with you guys?" asked Eli kindly.

"Um…sure why not?" said Boomer.

"So, you must be the new kids huh?" asked Butch.

"How did you know?" Kyle glanced up, confused.

Butch pointed at their clothes. They were wearing the dress code; black or navy pants with a white shirt, "Nobody except for new kids wear the dress code."

"Wow, I didn't think you had any smarts." said Brick astonished.

"Thanks I- HEY!!" we all laughed.

"So umm… how did you know my nickname Eli?" I ask. I notice Brick nod in agreement.

"Oh, I overheard some kids talking about you and some others. I heard your name and used It." he smiled kindly. Brick didn't seem to buy it. But before he could say anything, Boomer interrupted,

"So, where did you live before coming here?"

"England." replied Eli.

"That's funny, you guys don't have an accent." I said.

"We don't know why, we just don't have one." shrugged Kyle.

We talked some more. Kyle and Eli come from rich families, who moved here because they wanted to see new places.

After lunch, I had math. None of the boys had it except for Eli. "I don't trust that Guy." murmured Brick in my ear, "That guy is bad news. I can feel it." What's so suspicious about Eli? He's kind… well, that's all I know for now but he's pretty cute!

As I walked into class, Mandy walked up to me, "Hey, Blossom I like, heard that the new guy, Eli is totally crushing on you!" I blush.

"Really? I doubt it."

"Well watch out, he might just ask you out to the dance that's coming up in a couple of weeks." there's a dance coming up? Never knew…

I take my seat which is next to the windows. Eli takes an empty seat behind me and I feel his gaze on me. I tense up. _I don't trust that Guy, that guy is bad news. I can feel it. _I shake my head. What can Eli do that's so bad? Brick's just being paranoid, that's all. After class, I meet up with the boys, who are near my locker. They meet me at my locker all the time.

"So, what do you have next?" asked Brick.

"Gym." I say.

"I got that." says Butch.

"Cool, let's go, I don't want to miss soccer." and I start running towards the gymnasium. I could've sworn I heard Brick mention to Butch, "If Eli is there, watch over her. I don't trust the guy." I frown. Brick is starting to get on my nerves!

I'm playing soccer with Butch. Its girls against boys, the score's three to three. I get the ball and I start dashing forward I dodge past some boys and kick the ball, ricocheting off the wall, into the net. I jump and cheer, as the girls pick me up and twirl me around.

"You just got lucky this time!" sneered Butch, but I knew he was just playing around.

"What do you think I've been living on these past few years?" I say sarcastically, smiling. I look to my right and notice Eli, standing there, looking at me. I tense up again. Why does this guy keep following me? The school bell rings, school is over. I sigh with relief. I run up to Butch and pull him out with me before he could do anything.

Eli is nice and all. I might actually like him. But he kind of freaks me out. I mean, he's always looking at me.

**?? POV (after school)**

"Are you done?" A guy with blue eyes asked, walking towards his friend.

"You know, you shouldn't do this." I said worriedly.

"Oh be quiet, you're such a baby." he frowns, taking the bottle of coke out of my hands. It's not really coke; it's really a potion to make the person who drinks this fall in love with the first person she or he kisses.

"Am not, why do you have to do this to Blossom?"

"Because she's the one in the prophecy." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Just get this ready and make it look like it's actually coke." he threw me the bottle and I glared at him. He left the room and I noticed there was a real bottle of coke on the table. Blossom deserves better then Eli. I switched bottles and put the real one in my bag and left for home.

**Blossom's POV**

I'm walking home with the boys. Boomer and Butch wanted to see Buttercup and Bubbles and Brick… I guess just to come over.

I unlock the door and walk in, "Hey girls I'm home and I brought the boys!" Buttercup is playing video games on the couch while Bubbles watched.

"Hi!" greeted Bubbles.

"Hey." grumbled Buttercup, not taking her eyes off her game. Butch automatically joined her on the couch.

Boomer went over to Bubbles and they walked upstairs together. Brick and I sat down on the couch, watching Buttercup and Butch trying to kill each other on the game.

**The next day,**

I'm flying to school with Bubbles and Buttercup. We meet up with the boys and walk into the school. As were walking, Kyle comes up to me and hands me a bottle of coke, "Hi Blossom, um, Eli wanted me to give this to you since he can't come to school and you are having Halo race practice. Bye." and he took off.

Everyone was silent.

"Wow. Eli must really like you." Bubbles smiled.

I nodded, _how did he know I had halo practice if he's not here…_

The intercom went on and the principal said, "Class, there's going to be an assembly at the gymnasium so there will be no halo race practice today."

"That rocks!" Buttercup exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. "No running for hours!"

We walked together to the gymnasium and took our seats near the front. I brought the coke with me and kept it cool with my ice breath.

The principle kept talking about mindless things about school rules and stuff because a lot of people don't follow them. I don't blame them! There's so many of them!

Just then, the whole room went black, due to a black out.

"Blossssom…" came a dark and evil voice. I froze afraid of what to do. Panic was heard from the audience.

"What the hell…?" said Brick when the lights came back on. The principle was covered in chains near the edge of the stage and Eli was in the center. This time Eli didn't look like the Eli I knew. He had paler skin; his blue eyes were more dark and fierce. And he had small fangs. Next to him on his right, was Kyle; he was pale and had fangs too but he looked more sad and guilty, while Eli was smirking evilly.

Eli raised his arms, and I was pulled towards him. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't stop it. Buttercup tried pulling me back, but he was more powerful. Some kids attempted to leave the gym; but the doors were jammed.

"W-w-what do you want from me?!" I managed to ask.

"Ah, Blossom, let me explain, I'm from a long line of vampires." everyone gasped. "And in the prophecy, the vampire has to marry a girl who is smart, beautiful and is a redhead." my eyes widened. "So, I made Kyle give you a potion that looked like coke to make you fall in love with Me." my eyes gazed upon Kyle as he tried to hide his own. I shook my head in protest.

"No…. you can't!" I won't marry you!" I backed away.

"Ah, but you drank the potion." I looked at the empty bottle and dropped it as I sank to the ground. I noticed My sisters and the boys run to help me, but some sort of barrier kept them away.

"Now," started Eli, grabbing me from the waist. He brought me closer to his face and gave me a dazzling smile but I just nearly threw up. Before I could do anything to stop him, he crashed his lips against mine. I felt me cheeks redden and I could hear gasps and screams going on. I closed my eyes, not daring to look at them. I was too ashamed to; my first kiss, gone to a vampire, who I will fall in love with any second now… _Hey! Nothing's happening! _I took this opportunity to kick him right where the sun don't shine. Everyone gasped and tried their best not to laugh. Eli groaned and fell to his side. "You were supposed to give her the potion!"

"Well, maybe I accidentally gave her the wrong one." Kyle smirked.

I felt a rage come up within my heart that I never knew I had. I took Kyle from the collar and threw him against the barrier. It chattered and my sisters came through, followed by the boys. Bubbles came up to me and cried, "I can't believe he did that to you!"

"I'll kick his ass!" yelled Buttercup.

Brick came up to me and pulled me in a hug. I hugged him back and it felt good to hug someone who actually cares for you. "Stay here, me, your sisters and my brothers will take care of him." he turned is attention towards Eli and glared at him. Eli laughed nervously as they all cornered him. After watching him get beat up, Kyle came towards me and said, "Sorry about tricking you like that I-"

"It's ok," I cut him off; "You did the right thing by switching the bottles." I gave him a quick hug. "Thank you."

"Can we be friends? I don't think I can go back to the vampire world."

"Sure, why not?" I smiled.

"Um… Blossom?" came Brick's voice.

"Ya?" I ask.

"There's something I want to tell you." he motioned for me to come out of the gym. I followed.

"So, what's up?"

"Well…" he started nervously. "I wanted... to say that…"

I giggled at his attempts to not stutter. "Come on already, I haven't got all day." I playfully state.

"Ok, there's one way I can show you but I'm not sure…"

"Oh just do it already." I said.

"Alright." he put his hands on my shoulders and put his lips gently on mine. I quickly shut my eyes and let him kiss me. My feelings for him quickly came back and everything that happened faded. It was just me and Brick. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We finally broke the kiss and gasped for air. We looked into each other's eyes and blushed like crazy. We both heard hooting and saw our brothers and sisters all smirking at us.

"Well, we couldn't have kept it from them forever." I said.

"True." Brick nodded. He kissed me on the forehead and I giggled.

"So that's what you wanted to tell me." I smirked.

"No, I wanted to tell you I was evil and I'm going to kill you." he said fake-dramatically, waving his arms around. I laughed and tugged his shirt, bringing his lips to mine.

"Oh, Bloss, would you like to go to the school dance with me?"

I smiled, "Sure... Brickie."

_The End_


End file.
